Angel of the Sands
by Kentstarwars
Summary: The romance of Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun


Angel of the sands  
  
by Kent email: Kentmail@lycos.com  
  
Story outline- the romance of Owen and Beru Lars.   
  
A teenage Owen, on a ruse, makes a trip to Mos espa to mingle with his friends. Needing his father's approval to attend the upcoming Boonta festivities, he decides to stop by the marketplace to shop for his father's favorite chuba fish.   
  
At the marketplace, he gets involved a big squabble with a vendor, over a sudden price hike and refuses to buy the fish, walking off in a huff. A young girl at the scene, a witness to the events, offers to sell him some fish she's bought earlier at the lower price. Owen thanks her and they talk briefly. They discuss the upcoming Boonta fair. There is a disruption to their conversation, when a garrison of stormtroopers, trying to crack down on a band of spice traffickers, cause a stir and Owen retuns from the marketplace, only learning her name, Beru Whitesun.  
  
Eager to meet her again, Owen wonders if she could be related to a friend of his father Cleigg, named Geffen Whitesun.   
  
In a parallel to the dinner table scene in " A New Hope", Owen asks his father about Geffen Whitesun. "I told you to forget him" snaps Cleigg, who harbors intense hatred for Geffen. Geffen happened to be a great friend of Cleigg once, but the two famous Sabacc players had a falling out over a public game, where Cleigg claimed Geffen had clearly cheated.   
  
Owen wants time off to attend the Boonta festivities, but Cleigg doesn't want him wasting time with his friends. Owen, with Shmi's help   
  
decides to attend the Boonta fair, without his father's consent. He tells 3-PO to work on the condensers   
  
"Here see what you can do with them".  
  
"Pardon me Sir, but what am I tell Master Lars if he were to ask where you were?" asks 3-PO  
  
"Tell him I went to get some hydro transformers and hope he dosen't deactivate you." says Owen hopping on to his speeder bike.  
  
"That isn't very reassuring" whimpers 3-PO  
  
At the fair, Owen is avoiding some dugs he owes money to, all through He meets Beru again, and they participate in many of the games. Beru it turns out is in fact a rather good shot, winning many of the games of marksmanship. The all Bith music troupe of Barquin Dan, struggling young musicians, play a tune "Angel of the sands", which both of them love.  
  
Owen learns that Beru's father is indeed Geffen Whitesun, a trader and owing to the existing animosity between his father and Geffen, has to lie to Beru about his last name being Skywalker. Beru enters in the "jump to Alderaan" sweepstakes, an all expenses paid tour of Alderaan. Owen finally asks her to the dance on Boonta eve.  
  
The two lovers meet whenever possible aided by a common friend, Togu Nefris, an alien trader, who carries messages between the two. Unfortunately, the alien can only speak Bocce, but Owen and Beru get by with their limited knowledge of it.   
  
The results of the Alderaan contest are announced, and Beru has won. Beru is ecstatic. However, her entry is disqualified at the last moment. An irate Beru demands an explanation, but the contest organiser Bib Fortuna refuses to assign reasons or refund her money.   
  
On one of their meetings, an old friend of Owen refers to him as "Lars" and Beru learns his real name is Owen Lars. She feels bad about Owen lying to her and refuses to listen to his vain attempts to explain.  
  
"Shut up!" she cries, visibly upset. The couple have a falling out of sorts.  
  
At home her mother tells Beru not to trust boys ever again. "He seemed nice, I actually believed him " says a sobbing Beru  
  
Owen too, is upset but decides to try to make amends, and sends Beru a message through their alien friend, Togu Nefris.  
  
Due to a mistranslation of Bocce by their alien friend, regarding the time & place to meet, Beru enroute from her shopping arrives at the wrong venue and identified by the dugs as Owen's girlfriend, on a tip off by Garindan, a snout nosed alien spy, ends up being kidnapped.  
  
Owen goes down to Mos Espa with 3-PO but when Beru dosen't turn up at the appointed time & place, Owen hits the cantina to drink and forget. Togu who happened to see the Beru incident, tracks down an inebriated Owen and tries to explain the situation to him. Getting sober with  
  
a stimulating drink, Owen rushes to try to find Beru. Owen's speeder however malfunctions and a couple of Jawas offer to help only if they are paid.   
  
Owen hitches a ride with a stranger from the cantina, exlaining the situation. "Chabaza we chase them!" agrees the stranger, who drives his speeder like crazy. The stranger is none other than Ody Mandrell, a pod racer. A crazy chase through the crowded streets of Mos Espa ensues.  
  
After a scary ride, they however lose the dugs.  
  
Meanwhile news of the couples romance reaches Cleigg, who goes to confront Geffen over the issue. While the two nearly come to blows, C-3PO arrives at the Whitesun residence, and informs them that no one  
  
knows where Beru is. "What do you mean nobody knows?" says Geffen Whitesun. C-3PO suggests that Beru has been perhaps kidnapped and that Owen has gone in search of her. Upon Shmi's advice, Cliegg and Geffen put aside their differences and rush to help, on their speeder.   
  
Meanwhile Owen, finds the street musicians returning from a gig and decides to elicit their help. They play "Angel of the sands", which creates a diversion, enabling Owen to sneak in to rescue Beru.  
  
Owen puts up a brave fight with an inspired Beru joining in for good measure, throwing vegetables at the bad guys. Some jawas tip off the stormtroopers, who arrive only to round up the dugs, Bib making a hasty escape on his swoop bike.  
  
The extortionist dugs and Bib were in league after all. Everything is finally resolved and Cleigg and Geffen are friends again, when it is learned that it was in fact Bib Fortuna again, who had rigged the Sabacc game that created the rift between Cleigg and  
  
Geffen. Owen & Beru's Bocce speaking alien friend is apologetic. C-3Po translates his words.   
  
"I do believe he says he regrets the inconvinience caused and that all's well that ends well"  
  
"Well we have no need for a translator anymore" says Owen with a smile.   
  
"We understand each other perfectly" says a beaming Beru.  
  
Owen and Beru meet at the Boonta dance, the band playing their favorite "Angel of the sands" in the background. Beru, is slightly disappointed as she was looking forward to Alderaan. "Forget it it's such a long way from here anyway "says Owen. 


End file.
